


Princess Azula and the Methods of Rationality

by Lispscissors



Series: Avatar: The Last Methods of Rationality [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, HJPEV!Azula, Inspired by Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality | HPMOR, Quirrell!Azula, Rationalist!Azula, Setting - Avatar the Last Airbender, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors
Summary: World domination is such an ugly phrase, Azula thought. She preferred to call it world optimization.Drabbles from a rational Azula with a personality echoing HPMoR's Professor Quirrell and HJPEV.
Series: Avatar: The Last Methods of Rationality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205606
Kudos: 1





	Princess Azula and the Methods of Rationality

World domination is such an ugly phrase, Azula thought. She preferred to call it world optimization.


End file.
